1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monitoring system of a person coming to an entrance of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this field of the art, various attempts have been done with respect to a monitoring system of a person coming to an entrance of a building with the security taken into consideration.
For example, Japanese Publication No. 2008-79105 proposes an intercom system for a collective housing including a communal entrance unit having a camera for capturing a visitor and home units each located in each home, respectively, in communication with the communal entrance unit, in which the image captured by the camera is recorded if a call number input at the communal entrance unit does not coincide with a reference call number or only a room number is input at the communal entrance unit.
However, there still exist in this field of art many demands for improvements of a monitoring system of a person coming to an entrance of a building.